


I Drove All Night

by kazosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Dean and the reader knew each other and they had been close. Dean's life scared the reader and she bailed to her unending regret. She never told him how she really felt.





	I Drove All Night

Dean punched the gas and Baby’s engine roared with power as he sped down a dark and lonesome highway. The cool fall air whipped around his face and neck, like a slap, keeping him awake. He’d missed the call from (Y/N). He was at a bar without Sam, the prude, looking to let off some steam… somehow. He found a decent looking waitress and was about to leave with her when he saw he had a voicemail from (Y/N).

Dean… it’s me… somethings happened… I… I can’t deal with this shit alone… would you please come? You know where to find me.

He didn’t even think twice and told the waitress, “Maybe another time” and left her sputtering on the sidewalk as he jogged to his car. He texted Sam a quick message and took off. When he tried to call (Y/N) back, her phone went straight to voicemail. He wasn’t in a panic, but his mind did run through every possibility of why she could have called. Whatever it was, it was him she called and he wasn’t going to let her down.

Where the headlights didn’t reach, the moonlight and stars lit the way. The pavement stretched out in front of him like a shiny ribbon, leading all the way to (Y/N).

After the way they’d left things, it surprised him that she called, but he was glad she did. There were too many things left unsaid between them and he was going to take his chance.

The sky was turning from black to gray and when he pulled into her driveway, the first purples and pinks were beginning to show. He parked his car and got out. At her door, he hoped she kept her key in the same place. His fingers barely fit behind the light, but the key fell into his hand.

His heart thumped with excitement as he put the key in the slot and turned. The tumblers seemed to pop like a firecracker in the stillness of the morning. As quietly as he could he slipped inside and locked the door behind him. He laid the key on the kitchen counter and made his way to her bedroom. When he reached her closed door, he wondered if she still slept with a blade…

Carefully, he opened the door, remembering to lift as he did so. It creaked still, but only a little. He slipped inside her still dark room. She had blackout curtains that he’d always appreciated. 

(Y/N) was there and his breath caught for a second. Her hair was spread out behind her on the pillow. The sheets were a twisted mess around her. She hadn’t slept well and he knew her well enough to know something was wrong.

He sat down on the bed to take off his boots hoping he wouldn’t catch a blade between his shoulders. (Y/N) didn’t stir as he unbuttoned his flannel and took it off.

Your sleep had been fitful at best. No matter what you did, you just couldn’t get comfortable. In the middle of the night, you gave up and had a few drinks. Half a dozen times, you picked up the phone to call Dean. Somewhere around 2 a.m., you pressed ‘send’ and let it connect. Of course, it went to voicemail and you left him a rambling message you wished you could have deleted.

Finishing your last drink, you went back to bed and hoped sleep would find you with the help of your alcoholic drinks. You tossed and turned for a while longer, wondering if Dean would get your message. Would he show up if he did?

The last time you saw Dean, he was standing at the metal door to the bunker as you drove away. You tried to understand his life. Tried to accept that he would show up at your house at odd times to get cleaned up, patched up, ask for help. Most of the time, you were on pins and needles wondering what horrible thing would happen next. It was too much and you’d cut ties. 

When you called him, even the sound of his voice in his voicemail message stirred up old feelings. You’d never really gotten a chance to have a real relationship with Dean. You weren’t even sure if he had any kind of feelings for you. If he had… you broke it off before anything could start. It was a decision you’d come to regret countless times. You missed your friend. You missed Dean.

You didn’t know when you fell asleep, you just woke to the feel of a familiar presence on your bed. You slowly reached for the knife between the mattress and box spring. When you realized the person was humming “Roll Me Away” you relaxed, knowing it was Dean.

“You gonna stab me with that sword you keep?” he asked softly.

His voice was the only sound in the room, other than your fan. “It’s a Bowie knife, not a sword.”

“Trust me, looks like a sword when it’s pointed at your face,” he tossed his flannel on top of his boots. 

You could almost cry. “You came.”

He turned half way to look at you. “You asked me?”

“I just wasn’t… “ he began to lie down with you. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting some shuteye, what’s it look like?”

Dean stretched one arm out and patted his chest with the other.

“Bring it in,” he said. “You barely slept and I haven’t at all. We’ll deal with ‘it’ after some sleep.”

“You don’t even know what it is,” you still couldn’t believe he was there. “And why didn’t you sleep?”

He looked at you like the answer was obvious. “’Cause I drove all night to get to you. Will the thing you needed keep til later?”

When you nodded, he patted his chest again.

“C’mon, sweetheart, don’t leave me hanging,” he said.

You took the comfort of his body and laid with your head on his shoulder. His arm went around you as you both got comfortable. Lying there with him felt good and right. Some of the tension you’d been holding melted away as he held you. He belonged there. 

“Shoulda done this a long time ago,” Dean sounded sleepy. “Shoulda done a lot of things.”

He cared about you, that fact had never been in question. He’d asked you not to go. His life had scared you and you thought you were doing the right thing by leaving his life, and him, behind.

“I shouldn’t have run. You never hid anything from me…”

“It was a lot to ask…” he held you tighter. “If after what you called me here for is done, and you want me to go, I will. No hard feelings.”

You rolled onto your elbow and turned to look at him. His body was warm and firm under you. He would go if you wanted him to, but his eyes were pleading with you to let him stay.

“Leaving you… was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. If we do this, we go all in. No more dancing around how we really feel about each other,” you said, “no matter what. Can you deal with me and all my bullshit?”

“I’ll take your bullshit any day,” he said.

Wanting to kiss him, you didn’t fight the urge. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. You were done being timid and Dean responded in turn. He rolled you onto your back, pulling your knee to his hip. The weight of his body felt good. His hand slid down from your knee to cup your ass. Everything about Dean felt good. You slipped your hands under his shirt and up his back. He pulled the t-shirt off completely, barely leaving contact with you.

His hand moved to your waist and the hem of your shirt. His fingers brushed at your sensitive skin making you elicit a small gasp.

“Is this okay?” his voice thick with emotion.

You wiggled and yanked at your shirt, desperate to be rid of it. Dean worked at his belt. When he saw you nearly naked, he left his belt to come back to you. His hands went to your ribs and up to cup your breasts. His large hands gently kneaded your soft flesh, fingers playing at your nipples.

His mouth worked down your neck, marking you and making you gasp as he sucked hard and nipped at your nipple. Your body responded with intense arousal. You needed to see him… all of him and reached for his jeans.

Knowing what you wanted, he stood to remove his remaining clothes and you slipped off your only garment. You only had a moment to appreciate the view before he moved between your legs.

A few hours later, you woke to your unwanted alarm. You didn’t want to get out of bed. Not only did you not want to face the events of the day, you’d also woken up in Dean’s strong, comforting arms. You would give anything to just stay there with him. Finally, you’d acted on your feelings for each other. Dean was awake, but he only moved his arm to keep you close.

“Gram died,” your voice sounded small, even to your own ears. 

She called him to help her deal with losing her grandma. She called him. No way he was going to let her down.

“I wasn’t expecting a funeral,” he kept his voice even.

“You think I forgot? I’m sure you have one of your FBI suits in the trunk.”

“I do,” he kissed her bare shoulder. “I… just… was she not…”

She shook her head, “Not for years….”

He’d missed a lot and hadn’t stayed in touch. Reluctantly, he let her go so they could get cleaned up and wake up. 

(Y/N) struggled through the service, but he stayed close just in case. By the end of the day, she was barely holding on; her nerves raw.

He whispered to her. “Let’s get outta here?”

Most of the people had gone and they turned to get some mints from one of the side tables. 

“Out of this building sounds good,” she popped a mint. “Out of this state sounds better.”

“How does Kansas grab ya?” he asked.

“I know a couple brothers from there. Think they would let me stay with them?”

“They’d be crazy not to. I bet the older one has a thing for you.”

“That seems lucky for me.”

Two hours later, you were in the car with Dean and the very few items you couldn’t live without. The only thing holding you there had been Gram… You looked over at Dean. Catching the movement, he turned to you and smiled. You knew what you were getting into and accepted the consequences. Life was too short to not spend it with people you cared about.


End file.
